speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Remy Chandler series
The Remy Chandler series by Thomas E. Sniegoski. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy for Adults / Apocalyptic Noir / Brief Series Description or Overview Imagine Philip Marlowe with angelic powers (Remy actually names his dog Marlowe). Remy (aka Remiel) is not a fallen angel; he is a seraphim who chose to reject his heavenly life after being disillusioned by God’s actions toward Lucifer Morningstar. Now a human, Remy has to fight constantly to keep his angelic side hidden. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Narrative type Third person narrative Books in Series Remy Chandler series: #A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (2008) #Dancing On the Head of a Pin (2009) #Where Angels Fear to Tread (2010) #A Hundred Words for Hate (2011) #In the House of the Wicked (2012) #Walking in the Midst of Fire (2013) #A Deafening Silence In Heaven (October 6th 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 1.5. "Noah's Orphans" in Mean Streets (2009) ~ Anthology * 5.5. "The Bad Hour" in An An Apple for the Creature (2012) ~ Anthology Other Series by Author on site *'Menagerie series' — Note: the character of Squire from Menagerie makes an appearance in Remy Chandler series #5: In the House of the Wicked. World Building Setting * Boston * Heaven Places: * Shadow Lands: a dark and dangerous realm in which vicious monsters attack from the deep and ever-present shadows. * Cape * Tartarus * Newbury Street * Lexington * Southie * Garden of Eden * Louisiana * Tree * Brockton * Almighty * Angelina * Hiroshima * Tartarus Supernatural Elements ✥ Angels, fallen angels, seraphim, Grigori, magical swords, black magic, time-jumping, golems, hobgoblin, Lucifer, demons, God, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, five scrolls, Heaven and Hell, Lucifer Morningstar, God, Tartarus, Sons of Adam, Hellions, hellhounds, Key to the Gates of Eden, , , , Glossary: * Seraphim: Warrior angels? * Nomads: another sect of Angels who sat out the Morningstar's war with heaven— no place in heaven nor hell and have lived on the earth for a millennia contemplating what they should have done during the great war. * Fallen: angels who fought on the Morningstar's (Devil) side * Pitiless Weapons: legendary weapons of great strength more than equal to any other ever created—leftover WMDs from the War * Hellions: kind of like giant evil hyenas who keep things inline over Hell and its inhabitants * Denizens: group of demons? * Guardians: Guardian Angels— * Golems: artificial creature created by magic, often to serve its creator—body without a soul; usually made of clay * Grigori: watcher angels—disgraced angels forced to live forever as humans. Originally charged with safeguarding the development of the Almighty’s most beloved creations: humans. Taught them things God was not pleased with, tore off their wings, banished them to Earth. * Cherubim * Garden of Eden * Tree of Knowledge: Names of Angels: * Israfil: the Archangel of Death, humans stop dying when he vanishes; * Remiel * Adam and Eve * Fraciel * Malachi ~ first angel ever made * Lucifer * Morning Star * Sariel * Shaitan * Zophiel 'Groups & Organizations': * Sons of Adam: extremely long-lived humans directly descended from the original Adam with whose care they are charged World ✥ A complex hierarchy of angels populates the series, from fallen angels to good and bad Seraphim, the Grigori (or Watchers, disgraced angels forced to live forever as humans), and the Black Choir (who tried to take both sides in the showdown between God and Morningstar and lived to regret it). Remy has a human friend in Steven Mulvehill, a police detective who knows what Remy really is but doesn’t want to know much more. The series is set in Boston in the noir detective tradition. The angels have many human emotions—mostly negative. Adventures generally focus on angel-related supernatural crimes, with plenty of battles involving flying combatants wielding magical swords. A bittersweet aspect of Remy’s life is his mourning over the death of Madeline, his human wife. ~ from: Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist ✥ Remiel is a former member of the Seraphim, the most on-high cadre of angels in God’s grace. When the battle between Lucifer Morningstar and God’s Heavenly Hosts was over, Remiel was fed up with all the killing and decided to become a human, to learn more about them. So, for 6,000 years, Remy has been wandering Earth as a human finally turning to detective work in the mid-20th century in Boston. Did I mention he can also understand the language of any living being on Earth? Makes for some interesting conversations. He meets his future wife, Madeline, when he puts out an ad for a secretary (in 1945) and we encounter them as a couple in 1995 when Madeline is in a nursing home dying of cancer. Well, actually, she’s trying to die. ~ Goodread - D K Did It Boston P.I. Remy Chandler has many talents. He can will himself invisible, he can speak and understand any foreign language (including the language of animals), and if he listens carefully, he can hear thoughts. Unusual, to say the least—for an ordinary man. But Remy is no ordinary man—he's an angel. Generations ago, he chose to renounce heaven and live on Earth. He's found a place among us ordinary humans; friendship, a job he's good at—and love. ~ Dark Urban Fantasy: Remy Chandler Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (2008): Boston P.I. Remy Chandler has many talents. He can will himself invisible, he can speak and understand any foreign language (including the language of animals), and if he listens carefully, he can hear thoughts. Unusual, to say the least, for an ordinary man. But Remy is no ordinary man; he's an angel. Generations ago, he chose to renounce heaven and live on Earth. He's found a place among us ordinary humans; friendship, a job he's good at, and love. Now he is being drawn into a case with strong ties to his angelic past. The Angel of Death has gone missing, and Remy's former colleagues have come to him for help. But what at first seems to be about tracing a missing person turns out to involve much more; a conspiracy that has as its goal the destruction of the human race. Only Remy Chandler, formerly known as the angel Remiel, can stop it. ~ A Kiss Before the Apocalypse “'Noah’s Orphans” — Remy Chandler series #1.5': Remy Chandler is an Angel, a Seraphim who made the decision to live as a human, working as a private investigator. One of the Grigori, a fallen angel, calls on Remy for help when Noah is murdered. But, the Grigori isn't telling Remy all he knows. ~ Lesa's Book Critiques ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Dancing On the Head of a Pin (2009): Still mourning the loss of his wife, fallen angel Remy Chandler has immersed himself in investigating dangerous supernatural cases. His latest: the theft of a cache of ancient weaponry stolen from a collector who deals in antiquities of a dark and dubious nature. The weapons, Remy knows, were forged eons ago and imbued with unimaginable power. And if they fall into the wrong hands, they could be used to destroy not only Heaven but also Earth. ~ Goodreads | Dancing on the Head of a Pin (Remy Chandler, #2) by Thomas E. Sniegoski ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Where Angels Fear to Tread (2010): Six year-old Zoe York has been taken and her mother has come to Remy for help. She shows him crude, childlike drawings that she claims are Zoe's visions of the future, everything leading up to her abduction, and some beyond. Like the picture of a man with wings who would come and save her-a man who is an angel. Zoe's preternatural gifts have made her a target for those who wish to exploit her power to their own destructive ends. The search will take Remy to dark places he would rather avoid. But to save an innocent, Remy will ally himself with a variety of lesser evils-and his soul may pay the price. ~ Goodreads | Where Angels Fear to Tread (Remy Chandler, #3) by Thomas E. Sniegoski ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—A Hundred Words for Hate (2011): As an Angel, Remy possesses powers and skills only to be used if the situation calls for it. And the sudden reappearance of the Garden of Eden is just such a situation. Two opposing forces of immortals want the Key to the Gates of Eden, so Remy must turn for help to a fallen angel who is sometimes friend, sometimes foe-and always deadly. ~ Goodreads | A Hundred Words for Hate (Remy Chandler, #4) by Thomas E. Sniegoski ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—In the House of the Wicked (2012): O''nce he was known as the angel Remiel, but generations ago Boston PI Remy Chandler chose to renounce Heaven and live on Earth, where he found a secure place among us ordinary humans''… Though he may appear human, Remy has always been able to rely on Remiel—the embodiment of his angelic nature—whenever the situation called for it. But now his human and angelic natures are sharing the same space, and Remy can feel himself becoming more and more volatile, no matter how hard he tries to control it. Then Ashlie Berg, a young woman who is like a daughter to him, vanishes without a trace. Dropping everything, Remy plunges into a frantic search for her, hoping all the while that her disappearance has nothing to do with him—or what he is. But his hope is short-lived. A once-formidable sorcerer has taken her. The man wants vengeance against those he believes wronged him—and Remy will be the instrument of his wrath, or Ashlie will most certainly die. ~ Goodreads | In the House of the Wicked (Remy Chandler, #5) ❈ "The Bad Hour" in An Apple for the Creature (24 pgs): Canine Obedience School: This is a story from the Remy Chandler series. When Remy is hired by a dog trainer to identify the source of a threat, he takes his sentient, mind-talking dog, Marlowe, along as cover and back-up. During their first visit to one of the client's obedience classes, the client's life is put in jeopardy, and Remy and Marlowe must partner up to take out the villain. You don't need to have read the series to understand and appreciate the story. The mental conversations between Remy and Marlowe are quite humorous in a low-key kind of way. ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Walking in the Midst of Fire (2013): Remy Chandler, angel private investigator, is trying his damnedest to lead a normal life in a world on the verge of supernatural change. He’s found a new love—a woman his dog, Marlowe, approves of—and his best human friend is reluctantly coming to grips with how...unusual...Remy’s actions can be. And he’s finally reached a kind of peace between his true angelic nature and the human persona he created for himself so very long ago. Fang-tastic Fiction But that peace can’t last—Heaven and the Legions of the Fallen still stand on the brink of war. Then one of Heaven’s greatest generals is murdered, and it falls to Remy to discover who—or what—might be responsible for the death, which could trigger the final conflict...a conflict in which Earth will most certainly be the beachhead. The deeper he digs, the further he goes into a dark world of demonic assassins, secret brothels, and things that are unsettling even to a being who has lived since time began. But it is not in his nature—angelic or human—to stop until he has found the killer, no matter the personal price. ~ Goodreads | Walking In the Midst of Fire (Remy Chandler, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—A Deafening Silence In Heaven (Oct 2015): From the New York Times bestselling author of the Fallen series comes a new Remy Chandler novel. He was once known as the angel Remiel. But, generations ago, Boston PI Remy Chandler renounced Heaven and chose to live on Earth, hiding among us humans, fighting to save our souls… Remy Chandler is hovering on the brink of death, surrounded by friends who are trying to ward off those who would take advantage of his vulnerability. Unbeknownst to them, the greatest threat to Remy is one they can’t fight—God himself. The Almighty dispatches Remy far beyond their reach, to an alternate universe where there has been an apocalyptic catastrophe: the Unification. Only as he hunts down the source of this calamity, it becomes clearer and clearer that the person responsible for the tragedy may have been none other than Remy himself. And while he searches for a way to stop his world from following in the footsteps of the doomed alternate reality, enemies are massing in his universe. For the Unification is at hand and, this time, Remy may be powerless to affect its outcome… ✤ BOOK EIGHT—: ✤ BOOK NINE—: Category:Series